Nellis Second Chance
by Unickcorn
Summary: Ellis, nearly dead, is brought into the pool hall by his teammates. Unfortunately, the group is low in medical supplies. What will happen to the young mechanic? Well, you'll have to read to find out. Not so much a romance, but more so a beginning to one. Im planning on adding chapters to this one, depending on if anyone/I want me/myself to continue it.
1. Chapter 1

"Quickly.. put him on the pool table."

"We ain't got time to be messing around Rochelle. The horde is close behind us and we're miles from a safe room!"

"Then we'll make this room a safe house until the boy can stand. "

"And how are we going to do that? The doors are busted and-"

"Nick just shut the hell up and help... We can't leave Ellis to die."

"The damn kid's practically dead already... he's not gunna make it. Let's just leave him and get to the safe house."

"It's the least we could do for the boy. He's saved all our asses a number of times."

"Coach is right... without him I don't think any of us would've made it this far."

"Pssh.. We would've made it much further without him."

"Boy, you're wearing on my last nerve!" Coach scolded, his gaze falling upon Nick. He certainly was an ass at the worst of times, especially towards Ellis. The boy wanted nothing more than to be friends with everyone and Nick just had to go and make it difficult for him.

Coach's gaze fell back to Ellis' wounds. Nick had been right. The poor kid was loosing blood fast. Quite frankly, it was a miracle he had even managed to make it this far. Rochelle and Coach soon got his body onto one of the pool tables and began to look over his wounds. Not only had a hunter tore chunks of meat off the bone, but a spitter had added acid burns along with several scratch marks that ran down his cheek and neck. This was probably the worst shape the young mechanic had been in since they started this little survival trip.

"Coach, do you have anything left in your kit?"

"No, I used the last of it a whiles back.. do you not have anything left?"

Ro shook her head then looked ot Nick. "What about you Nick.."

"Huh?" Nick answered rudly from afar, his gaze starring down at the infected below. They seemed to be slowing down but god only knew how long it would take for them to find them. 'Damn overalls..' he thought, anger coming over him.

"Do you have any bandages.. anything?"

Nick's gaze shifed from the infected onto Rochelle. "Nah, I don't." Rochelle's head dropped as the answer came out. Things just kept getting worse. They'd loose Ellis soon...

Tears welled in Rochelle's eyes, fighting to keep the tears in; this was no time to cry. "Coach help me board up the doorways and broken windows... Nick.." She paused, letting out a sigh. "Nevermind." She knew it was hopeless to ask anything of him especially to stay by Ellis and watch him while they looked for things to patch up the room and make it somewhat safe.

Heading off, the two took their guns and went down the stairs into a bar-like area where, back when everyone was actually alive, would drink and have their own idea of a good time. The bar was empty, the ground covered with broken bottles and shards of glass. In short, it was a utter mess much like most of the places they had camped in. The search soon began to ensue, their hopes of returning back upstairs to find Ellis still alive low.

Back upstairs, Nick was leaned against the wall beside a broken window, just starring out into the dead streets. "Damn kid..." he mubbled as he brought his gun onto his lap before glancing back at Ellis. There wasn't anything that could be done. The boy was dead.. or so he wished. Grunting, the male stood up and moved towards a pool table where he took out and set up a game. 'One ball in... and I'll help the damn kid.' he thought, the gambler within coming out though the losing end of his bet meant the death of Ellis. Bet made and stakes decided, Nick set himself up. The pool stick was soon pulled backwards while the front end slide easily between Nick's rough fingers. It was followed by a quick jab forward, the end of the stick making contact with the white ball. The ball flew down the torn green velvet, crashing into the other pool balls and causing them to scatter in all directions upon the pool table. Nick sat back and watched, wincing at one that came quite close to entering the pocket. At this point it appeared that Nick's help wasn't going to be offered, well, until the rather plain sound of a ball landing inside a pocket echoed in the silence. Nick's grin dropped. "Shit." He dropped his pool stick onto the ground and walked over to the pool table with Ellis lying ontop, pulling out his medkit. Fortunately for Ellis, Nick had lied about his medkit being empty; he had been saving it for himself.

With a heavy sigh and unpleased look present upon his face, Nick climbed onto the pool table and readjusted Ellis' head onto his lap. An embarrassing pose to be caught in if Ro and coach ever returned. Quickly, Nick lifted the boys shirt, careful not to disturb the wound, and began slowly wrapping it around his waist. With each wrap, Nick felt himself becoming more emotional. "Fuck.." he grunted through a locked jaw. He didn't want the damn hick to die.. 'Why couldn't it have been me..' he thought, his bloodied, shaking hand placing itself ontop Ellis' cheek. Nick finished the last loop around before tucking it into the other bandages and lowering his shirt again.

"...Ni..ck?" a dry mouth hick spoke, pain eveident in his half open blue eyes.

"Overalls.. nice of you to join us." he replied, realizing the position they were in. Man.. why'd he have to pick now to wake up? Stupid hick..

The mechanic let out a pained laugh before reaching up to grab Nick's hand. "Thanks.." he started, taking a heavy breath in. "Sor..sorry 'bout all the-" he stopped, letting out another pained cough, blood trickling down his chin. "the trouble." Ellis' hand squeezed Nick's tightly before going limp.

"Dammit Overalls.. if you die, I'll kill you." Nick said, his hand tightening around Ellis'. Just then Coach and Rochelle returned.

"...Wow..." Rochelle spoke, her shock present among her facial features.

"What're you doin' boy?" Coach questioned, dropping the items he had brought to patch up the broken doors and windows.

"Err.. I was... Alright. I was patching him up. I found an extra kit over in that pile of shit." nick replied, his hand releasing Ellis'.

"Alright then son.."

"'Ey Nick."

"What?!" he grunted as he removed himself out from under Ellis' head.

"Thanks."

"...whatever." Nick glanced back at Ellis then moved to pick up his gun once more. Damn hick has a chance now.. he'd better not throw it away.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a little over a week since the four had arrived in the old pool house. Coach and Rochelle, with a little help from Nick, managed to barricade the doors and windows, making it a somewhat safe haven for Ellis to recover in.

"How's he doin', Ro?"

"..I think he's gunna be alright, Coach. We're going to need more bandages soon. These barely have any white left on them."

Coach let out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his head. Where the hell were they going to find clean bandages so easily? Like Nick had said, the nearest safe house was miles away. "We'll find something, Ro."

Rochelle let out one of her sighs in attempt to calm herself. Things for them hadn't seemed to be getting any better and what was worse was Ellis' wound wasn't closing fast enough. "Any ideas Nick?" She asked, her gaze falling upon the man in the white suit. He sat in the corner, head down and gun tight in hand. He'd been there for several days now, Coach and Rochelle still unsure of the reason as to why. Perhaps it was the lack of annoying mechanic within the group. Speaking of Ellis... he layed peacfully ontop the pool table, a makeshift pillow beneath his head and wore a white suit jacket as a blanket; Nick had felt bad for the kid at one point, but don't get him wrong. He still hated the kid.

"Not unless you guys are willing to walk to the safe house for 'em all." he spoke as he raised his head.

"I guess that's our only option.. two will have to go while the other stays here with Ellis."

"But will the one here with El be able to handle their own if a horde attacks?"

"They'll have to..."

"There has to be a easier way... does the bar not carry any medical equipment?"

The three looked at eachother after hearing Coach's comment, dumbfounded. Why hadn't they even thought of looking for one? Nick quickly jumped up and started to clear the barricade off one of the doors that lead downstairs. "I'll take a look down behind the bar." He spoke, trying to readjust the barricade before taking off down the stairs.

Coach and Rochelle starred puzzled at eachother. What the hell had gotten into Nick? "Am I dreamin' or did that boy just run off to look for bandages to help El'?"

Rochelle shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "Funny how one life can affect even the worst of people." The pair let out a chuckle before heading off to look for bandages themselves, Ro staying close to keep an eye on Ellis.

Downstairs, Nick searched all through the cupboards and underneath the broken piles of junk and found nothing. Knowing his luck an earlier survivor had picked it up and used it. The male sighed heavily and ran a hand through his greasy brown hair. There had to be something usefull in this shit hole. With that set in mind, Nick continued his search. He looked through every pile of junk he could find, stopping as he came to the office. He shook his head and grunted. "It's worse then the whole fucking place put together!" The gambler gritted his teeth and entered the room, his first step causing him to stumble forward into the rubble. "Ah fuck me!" Nick planted hands firmly onto the rubble below him before forcing himself up with yet another grunt. God damn place was more of a death trap than outside.

Back on his feet, the conman began to rummage through the office desk, throwing papers and pens out of the drawer, hoping to find some kind of first aid, but nothing. His hopes were starting to fade.. not like much wa there in the first place, but just as Nick was about to leave the office, a small object of red caught his eye. Moving to it, the man picked it up and looked inside only to be disappointed. "Damn it!" The man took a breath in, placing a hand to his face while allowing his eyes to close momentarily. What would they do now? There was no bandages.. and no food. "..Wait.." Nick started, his eyes opening, his hand slipping off his face as he headed for the bathroom.

It took an hour and a bit, but Nick returned to the barracade, tools in hand. If there wasn't any bandages and the wound wasn't healing/closing fast enough then they'd have to force it to do so. He brought the tools to the pool table Ellis was laying on, Coach and Ro approaching the two with curiousity on their face. "Did you find bandages?" Ro asked, assuming Nick had been victorious, unlike herself and Coach.

Nick shook his head. "No, but i have an idea.. it'll hurt like hell, but it'll close quicker." He picked up sharp metal piece he had broken off a stall door in the bathroom, cleaning it the best he could before even thinking of actually putting it to use. "Coach can you start a small fire?" The male asked, climbing onto the table and adjusting himself under Ellis again; his head resting in Nick's lap.

"A fire?! That ain't a good idea Nick." Coach spoke, his concern for the fire getting out of control present in his voice.

"Just do it." Nick snapped, rolling Ellis' shirt up until the wound was completly visiable. "Ya gunna do it or not Coach?"

"Come on Coach.." Ro spoke, finally understanding just what Nick was planning. Though she didn't trust him completly, nor did Coach.

Coach was silent, his attention fully on Ellis' wound. There was no white left showing on the bandages. "..Alright.. alright.." Giving in, the darker male began preperations for a small fire.

Rolling up his own sleeves, Nick began to unwrap the mechanic's bandages, careful not to tear any skin. "Ro got any pain pills left?" Atleast it'd numb some of the pain, or so he liked to think.

"I don't.. but I think Coach does." She spoke, releasing the young mechanic's hand in order to question Coach. Shortly after she returned, a pair of pills in her hand. "Here." She handed them to Nick, unsure of just how they were going to get the boy to take them.

"Oi, Overalls!" Nick sounded, a hand slapping his cheek, "Time to get up." He was unresponsive for a moment, causing Rochelle and Nick to worry. Perhaps they had lost him. "Fi- five more minutes.." The boy spoke, his voice hoarse, eyes still closed. "Take these... try not to move." Nick spoke, practically shoving the pills into the boy's mouth, watching as Ellis fought to swallow them. Once they were down, Nick looked to Coach. "How is it?"

"Big enough."

"Rochelle go heat up that metal piece and once it's red-hot bring it here."

The woman nodded, taking the metal and holding it over the fire until a bright red color. "Here." She spoke, handing the scorching metal to Nick.

Accepting the tool, Nick brought it close to Ellis' chest, the heat radiating off it, using his other hand to keep the skin close together before lowering the heated metal onto the mechanic's skin. The smell was horrible for those who weren't use to smelling worse, but luckily for Nick he had lost of sense of smell.

Teeth gritting, Ellis let out a loud grunt of pain, tears streaming from his eyes. "Sto-Stop!" He forced out, breathing heavily as the metal remained against his skin. It hurt more than the damn hunter. Trying to push Nick away, Ellis was pinned down by Coach. "Settle down kid..." Rochelle helped aswell, but couldn't stand the sight and ended up crying aswell. It didn't sit right in her stomach, nor did the smell help. Nick lifted the metal, revealing a burnt patch of skin on the boy's chest. "Ro, heat it again." The male spoke, handing it over to her once again. Though not willing, Rochelle took the tool and heated it over the fire once more, Ellis' cries causing more tears.

Returning with the tool, Rochelle handed it back to Nick, but just as he was about to start on another smaller area, a hand reached out and grabbed hold of his wrist. "No more.." The boy spoke, pain evident on his face. Nick knew all too well how painful the act was, but it was the only alternative to keep the skin closed without bandages and new stiches.

"Last time, Overalls.. I swear."

Ellis' hand remained firmly on Nick's wrist, his tired eyes fixed on the other male's face. Why the hell was he even helping him whe just an hour ago he was complaing about him. Yeah, he had heard everything. Okay, well not everything, but enough to make him curious as to why Nick was suddenly Mr. Hero.

"Coach.. lil' help." Nick spoke, looking to Ellis' wrist then back at him, indicating to take the boy's wrist away and pin him down. Seemed the only way they were going to get this done was by force. Though just as Coach went to grab hold of his wrist, Ellis released him, his eyes shutting again reluctantly. "Go..before I chang-" His sentence cut off by the sudden burning sensation against his chest again. He groaned out in pain again, his breathing heavy again, but the wound sealed.

Nick tossed the piece of metal into the small bucket of water he had aquired from the toilets, the hot metal hissing as it entered into the chilled water. A small stream of steam lifted into the air, hitting the cieling before vanishing.

Ellis remained on the table, his face wet with sweat and tears and his chest painted with red burn marks. They'd become nasty scars, but atleast the kid would live to fight another day. Besdies women liked scars, or some did atleast.

"That's it?" Ro asked, wiping the tears from her face. "He's gonna be fine now?"

Nick could only give her a look. Honestly he wasn't sure if even that would be enough to last. One wrong move and his skin would tear easily. "Not exactly..." He gave a shrug before returning to his perch by the window. "It'll be enough to stop the bleeding.. the rest is up to him."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been several weeks now since the group of survives had been outside, fighting off the infected and running for their lives while looking for safety, which was in an apparent short supply these days. And speaking of safety, their makeshift hold continued to prove useful; It being on the second floor of a building only making it easier for them to protect their temperary home, though that hardly deterded the special infected. They tried their hardest to gain access to the saferoom by any means possible. One of them almost succeeded, dragging Rochelle halfway out the window before Coach or Nick could even blink, but thanks to Coach and the smoker's tongue was cut and Ro was dropped. Moral of the story, she learned not to sit too close to the windows that day.

Other than the odd wonderer and the event of Rochelle being pulled out the window nothing else happened. Ellis was healing, slowly, but he was now able to talk and he could even sit up, well, with a little help. Ro, of course, still worried over him constantly asking if there was anything he needed and whatnot while Nick and Coach watched the perimeter, always rotating around the room to cover the open windows and holes in the walls. They had tried their best to cover and threatening holes rather than the ones that could easily be guarded.

Ro was busy cleaning one of her pistols when Ellis propped himself up on one elbow. Her gaze shifting up form the gun she held in her callosed hands to focus on the youngest still laying on the pool table. "What is it hun?" she asked, a tad concerned. While he was making better progress after Nick cauterized his wounds, he was still in pain and no one wanted the skin tearing and make matters worse.

It took a moment for him to reply, his mouth dry. " 'athroom.."

She gave him a look, leaning forward and straining slightly to hear the mechanic's words. They were quiet, soft and oh so sexy, well, to Ro anyways. She loved the tone of a man just waking up. "Coach..." No response, so she waited a moment before calling out for him again.

Coach had been watching the far back windows. They were a bit inconvinetally placed within a smaller room with a smashed up computer and some filing cabinets. It was only a few seconds later he heard Ro calling for him. Her tone didn't cause him any panic which meant it was something to do with Ellis. The bulkier male left out a low huff before stepping into the other room.

"Bathroom." She spoke, carefully putting the pistol back together as she await his response while Ellis remained on the pool table, lifting himself up and dangling his legs over the edge.

"It's Nick's turn." He spoke, looking over Ellis before turning back to take his place in rear room.

Ro gave him a look, the last piece clicking into place as she stood and returned it back to it's holster on her thigh. "Men.." she muttered under her breath, turning to spot Nick already looking in her direction. Clearly he had heard the conversation, but then it wasn't really private and the fact that they had been stuck in this hold for weeks without food or clean water wasn't helping. She had noticed it was doing a number on each of them; Nick and Coach especially.

"Ah, hell, I'll do it myself!" Ellis spoke, pushing himself off the edge and onto his own feet. It had been quite sometime since he had done anything for himself and waiting on help was becoming an unwanted battle. He stumbled forward slightly, taking a sharp breath in as he placed a hand on the edge of the pool table to steady himself; both Rochelle and Nick starting forward slightly.

"El-"

He cut her off with a wave of his free hand before making his way to the door, edging himself slowly and carefully along the side of the pool table.

The two both watched the young mechanic as he made his way towards the door, Rochelle turning suddenly to look behind her at Nick, unimpressed. Nick could only return the look with an added shrug and huff of frustration before following after the kid.

It took several minutes to get down the stairs, Nick trailing unwillingly behind him. "I don't need yur help Nick."

"Fine." The other spoke, turning to head off back up the stairs. If the hick didn't want help then that was that. He wasn't going to fight him.

Ellis let out a soft sigh as he hobbled over to the wall, placing a hand on it for support as he took the last few steps to the bathroom door. While it wasn't in the best condition it still functioned well as a washroom, well, more like a port-a-potty since there was no running water. He made his way to one of the urinals, unzipping and relieving himself. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he leaned his head back slightly.

He was doing up his fly when he heard a noise. "Nick?" He questioned, figuring the stubborn man had come back to check on him. No reply, so he called out again. Still nothing. "This ain't funny guys.. come on" Figuring it was a prank of some kind now. He took another step forward, stopping as the sound echoed louder; it was getting closer. Ellis took in a shaky breath, the sound of his heart beat loud in his ears. Was it a zombie? .. or another hunter perhaps. Oh god, he hoped not. He was still having bad dreams of what that undead nightmare did to him. "Ro...Coach.." He took a step back, slowly inching himself away from the noise. "Nick.." he added, his voice sounding a bit more desperate than he had liked.

Just as he got to the first stall, the noise stopped, Ellis taking this time to look behind him. 'Thank god..' he thought, turning to face the door and exit the bathroom quickly without tripping over the broken dry wall and god knows what else all over the floor. He reached out for the handle, about to pull when the door comes flying back at him, knocking him back and onto the ground. He clutched his chest as it throbbed before looking up at the new arrival.

"The hell are you doing on the ground Overalls?"

Ellis dropped his head, shaking it lightly as he let out a huff of air. "The hell are you doing down here Nick?" He forced out, his heart still racing. "Thought you went back up.."

"I did." He certainly had but thanks to Ro and her annoying guilt-tripping looks he was sent back down.

"Rochelle..?" He asked, not getting an answer. Of course it was. She was the one that kept them all in line, keeping them together. "Totally was." he chuckled, his hand still gripping tightly to his shirt.

"Shut up Overalls." Nick retaliated, slinging the gun over his shoulder before moving to help Ellis up. "You alright?" he asked, figuring it was the nice thing to do since he did just clock the boy with the door.

Ellis gave him a nod, moving his hand from his tattered shirt and into Nick's offered hand. "Jus' stings a bit is all.."

"Lemme see."

"I'm fine Nick."

"Yeah, and if you aren't I'm going to get lectured again." And that was one thing he didn't want to sit through again. So, instead of helping the redneck up, he crouched beside him and grabbed hold of the edge of his shirt, slowly inching it up until Ellis had enough and took the task it into his own hands. The conman let it happen, his eyes flickering up to look at Ellis before looking back down at his wounds.

The wounds themselves were still a bright pink and scabbed over. Other than that everything thing appeared fine and still intact. Though, being curious, Nick let his fingers trace over one of the tender parts of one of the wounds, his cold hands sending a chill throughout the mechanic's body. He smirked at the reaction, Ellis pushing his shirt back down. "Inspection over, thank you Doctor Nick.."

"Anytime, Overalls" Nick took his hand back with a soft laugh before offering it again. The other took it and was quickly pulled up. "Now, why were you calling me?"

Ellis gave him a confused look. "Wha? Oh, uh.. I heard somethan' and.. well.."

"You got scared?"

"Nah, I wasn' ... just.. uh.. startled.."

"Right.. right, sure you were." He turned back to the door, opening it. "Don't worry Princess, I'm here to protect you."

"Oh, shut up." He replied, squeezing past Nick into the next room. The two ignored each other on the way back up, Ellis not quite sure what to say and Nick satisfied with the silence.

Once back up in the hold, Ro moved over to his side. "Everything alright, hun?"

"Yeah, everythan's fine."

She looked to Nick before stealing a glance at Ellis again. "We'll have to keep an eye out for a new shirt for you El."

The redneck in question looked down at his torn shirt. His favorite shirt. The one Keith got him; Keith being his best friend. The two got into quite a bit o trouble together, well, mainly Keith. He had burned himself, nearly drowned himself, burned himself again, fell under his mower, tangled with a gator, got robbed by a ghost, tear gased by police, had missiles/shrapnile bombs/etc shot at him, forced to dodge a roller coaster, and the list just went on. He was a mess and a lot of people were surprised he was still alive and walking. "I can always just pull on my overalls.." He spoke, not really wanting to rid himself of the last thing that reminded him of home.

"Whatever you wanna do hun, but I'll keep my eye out anyway."

Ellis gave her a nod before heading back over to the pool table. Stopping, he turned to look at Nick before glancing back to Rochelle and then finally Coach. Seemed all of them were on the edge, but always seemed to be looking out for each other. It was interesting to witness. He padded his hand gently on the pool table, his gaze shifting down to his open hand as it hit the solid wood beneath it. Honestly, he was beginning to feel a tad useless, but perhaps now that he was able to move around a bit they'd let him take a window or heck even start preperations to start moving.

He thought to himself for a moment before heading for the back room where Coach was.

"Might wanna think twice about going back there Princess." Nick spoke suddenly, causing Ellis to stop and look in his direction.

"Why?"

"Cause Coach has been a little on edge from the lack of food and all."

Ellis had almost forgotten about that situation since he really didn't have any need to eat what with sleeping most of the time. "Why haven't we moved on then?"

Nick gave him a look, one that made Ellis feel like his was stupid for asking such a question. "Seriously Overalls?"

"Well.. yeah.. I mean I could've-"

"No, not in the state you were. You were barley able to sit let alone get up yourself."

"..But we can head out now, I mean I can walk by myself now and can hold a gun"

"Oh? You think so, do you?" Nick asked, Ellis nodding. He let out a short laugh before picking up the rifle that sat beside the window and throwing it to the redneck. Ellis caught it in his chest, both arms closing around it to avoid dropping the weapon. "Prove it."

Ellis took the gun in his hand before moving over to the window beside Nick where he readjusted the weapon and lined up a shot. "No pressure, Princess." Nick chimed in again before Ellis pulled the trigger, hitting the dirt right beside the undead corpse. "Shoot.." he muttered, Nick laughing at his error. "Oh shut up Nick.." He mumbled, lining up his shot again. This time it hit, taking off the zombie's leg.

"Wow, impressive.." Nick mocked, watching the lopsided figure as it staggered and fall face down into the dirt.

"Like you can do better."

"Is that a challenge?" He enjoed challenges especially if there was something in it for himself. The boy nodded, the grin on Nick's face only growing. "Challenge accepted, now what's on the line if I win?" Ellis stared at him, trying to think of something he could offer up but nothing came to mind. "How bought... a favor?"

"Like what?"

"Nothing specific now, but if the time calls for it then the winner can bring it up."

Ellis thought out the pros and cons of owing Nick a favor; the cons outweighing the pros, but hell, if he won then he'd have something to hold over the other. He held out his hand, Nick taking it in his own before both shaking each other's hand. "Deal."

After taking their hands back, Nick lined himself up, following the target's slow movements before pulling the trigger and punching a hole clean through it's gut. "Looks like I win."


End file.
